Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terahertz wave generation apparatus, and more specifically, to a terahertz wave generation apparatus configured to generate terahertz wave by a parametric effect of a first non-linear optical crystal.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a terahertz wave generation apparatus including laser generation means for generating first laser serving as seed beam and second laser serving as pump beam, and a first non-linear optical crystal on which the first laser and the second laser are incident to generate terahertz wave by a parametric effect (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-72269).
In the above-described terahertz wave generation apparatus, when the first laser serving as seed beam and the second laser serving as pump beam are incident on the first non-linear optical crystal, terahertz wave of a pulse having a high peak output power can be generated in a narrowed spectrum width from the first non-linear optical crystal.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-72269, laser having a single wavelength is used as each of the first laser and the second laser. As a result, terahertz wave is generated in a narrowed spectrum width. In other words, terahertz wave cannot be generated in a wide wavelength band.
In view of such circumstances, the present invention is directed to providing a terahertz wave generation apparatus capable of generating terahertz wave having a high output power in a wide wavelength band.